Rise Of The Gaurdians: Retold
by thatfairyprincesss
Summary: A crossover of titanic and ROTG. What would've happened had Jack been given a second chance at life after everything he has done for Rose. Would things be the same as you've seen them at the movies, or would everything be different based on his past?


He remembered it like it was yesterday. The sinking of the ship, screaming of the people onboard as they fell to their deaths. He remembered yelling at his girlfriend, telling her that everything was going to be alright through out his frantic shoutings and fevered movements. The last thing he recalled from that night was him placing his head against hers before everything became black.

It was dark for a long time, cold and lonely. Nobody else was around him, his girlfriend was gone. Was she alright? Did she escape and find her freedom? He had a million questions roaming around in the back of his mind. What happened to everybody? Where were all the bodies? Maybe he crossed over by himself…maybe the others didn't make it. It was so dark.

But then, the moonlight shown down on him, sparkling brightly and turning the dark into a nice white. Everything that was pitch black left the moment the light shined upon him. He looked up, eyes widening in wonder and maybe slight fear as he stared down at the moon. The moon stared down back at him. It lasted like that for such a long time that he felt like he was in a stare down contest.

_Jack Frost. _

"Me?" The man re-named Jack Frost asked, pointing to himself. "Sorry whoever you are, but last time I checked, my name was Jack Dawson, not Jack Frost."

The wind picked up around him and chilled the area, it chilled him down to the very bones. Images flashed through his eyes of his attempt to save those around him while the ship went down. He saw brief images of the water around his feet, and the water crashing through the cracks of the walls, the floors started to fill up little by little. When the girl with the bright red hair and eyes came down to rescue him, they took off only to be met with more water. He had tried to save a child, but that child met his fate when his father took them down the wrong direction.

There was a next change. The one of him on the top of the ship with the girl, telling her that it'll be alright, to never let go. Then as quick as it came, the flashbacks left him. "Heh, so this is what they mean when they say life flashes before your eyes as soon as you die." After he paused, he asked, "What do you want with me?"

The moonlight shown him images of a boy dressed in a dark blue robe, making him look like a wizard of some sorts. He had a cane that reminded him of a Sheppard guard's cane, ice decorated all around it; it sparkled in a vibrant white, blue and aqua green.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jack asked, tilting his head confused at the image that was just shown to him.

_Jack Dawson, you have shown great courage before the time of your death, you showed me that you have what it takes to become a guardian. A protector with strong will. That's what being a guardian is all about. Because of your courageous acts you are now the guardian of fun. Your mission is to protect children across the world with fun, laughter and happiness. You will meet people along the way, there will be some chaos, there will be some heartbreak. I'm just giving you a friendly warning ahead of time. _

_Learn about yourself, Jack. Learn about your gifts, bring merry and peace to all. _

Jack's eyes widened. What was this? Was this heaven? Hell? It couldn't be hell, he heard that it's supposed to be a place of torment, and he doubted that Satan would give a damn about his courageous acts, as the shadow of the man called it.

"Is this heaven?" Jack asked, but he was only met with a smile that looked almost like that of a chesure cat's grin.

He felt an odd tingling sensation running throughout his body. It was strange, he looked down to see sparkling aqua green crawling all around him. He started to feel the numbing and sharp blade feeling again, the same feeling he felt when he was dunked into the ice cold depths of the ocean. He was starting to feel a little afraid, yet at the same time he had curiosity within him too.

He tried to see what was going on at the top of him, he reached his hand up to feel the flecks of ice on the top of his head, his head was the strongest part of his body that held the tingling sensation.

Before he was able to reach, the scenery changed again. His hand was up in the air, he was staring into unfamiliar worried faces. One looked like a furry six foot kangaroo. The other looked like a humanoid humming bird, another looked like a creepy large old man with tattoos on his arms (are those brass knuckles that Jack saw out the corner of his eyes?). He looked towards the other side of them and spotted a golden-yellow man sitting on top of a fluffy cloud. This man reminded him of a star with the way his body was shaped.

"What th-" Jack began and sat up, only to be shoved back down by the old giant again.

"Calm yourself, Jack." The man said.

"You don't want to get too excited after what happened," The hummingbird lady added.

The man made out of gold dust nodded, showing rapid pictures of his concern above his head. Jack was confused by the random pictures, his face must've looked it, because the hummingbird lady spoke again. "We were all very concerned about you, Jack. Manny brought you here, and told us about your destiny. You seemed to be responding to us okay, but then you passed out suddenly and we were scared that you over exerted yourself. Are you okay?"

"Woah woah woah-" Jack held up his hands with aggravation, "What?!"

"You were brought here by manny an-"

"Whose this manny guy?!" Jack shouted. He sat up on his knees shoving the old giant's arm off of him. He glared at all of them in the room, feeling suddenly very violated. "Who in the hell are all of you, and how in the hell do you all know my name?!" He shrieked in a panic.

"Calm down Jack," Said the old giant. "Let us explain."

"I'm waiting for an answer then," He huffed at him as he sat down on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. When he let out the air, he noticed that he was creating a fog. That only happened when the air around him was freezing cold…. He was inside in a warm place. What was going on here?

"Manny told us what happened to you, " The humming bird seemed to be the only one who wanted to approach him. The others were probably startled by his outburst and kept their distance because of it. She frowned, there were glistening tears at the corners of her eyes, "And we're sorry that you went through something so tragic. Manny wanted to give you a second chance after what he has seen you do. You saved the life of the person you loved, Jack. She went on, got married, had children and lived her full life. She had fun and never let go, just like you asked her to, Jack. And because of this Manny decided to bring you back. You deserve that much after all that you've been through."

Realization finally dawned on Jack's face. The manny she was talking about must've been the human shadow that he saw when he was revived. To tell you the truth, it was a little creepy.

He shook the feeling off. "Okay. " There was an awkward pause. "So what now?"

"Now you are to try to learn about your talents," The hummingbird lady said, patting him on the arm. For some reason he didn't mind her touch, she had a motherly type of vibe radiating all around her. "You are to also learn of your destiny and your true nature. Only you can figure this out on your own, but we are here to help you with the talents part."

"Oh, alright." Jack nodded, "when do we start?"

"As soon as you're healed, hunny," Said the hummingbird. Jack grimaced at the title she gave him. She giggled, "Oh where are my manners. I forgotten to introduce ourselves. My name is Toothiana," She pointed to everyone else in the room as she said their names: "That's sandy, the person beside him is Saint Nicholas Clausen, but a lot of people here just call him 'old north' or 'old saint nick'. That cuddly furry little creature-" Tooth went on, ignoring the said creature's yell of "CUDDELY?! WHY I OUGHTA"- "is Aster E. Bunnymund."

Jack snickered at the bunny's outburst (he still says he 's a giant kangaroo. Might as well be with that Australian accent of his).

"Yeah whatever. Hi hope you get better. Can I get back to my warren now?!" Bunny grumbled, "I got eggs at paint!"

"Sure, bunny." Toothiana said, winking at the folks in the room as Bunny hopped off down the hallway. North left, but Sandy stayed with Tooth just in case he was needed. She fluttered down by Jack's side, her wings coming to a slow beat as she did so. "Let us know if you need anything okay sweetie?"

"Uh, okay, Tooth." Jack said. He yawned.

"Someone's getting sleepy." Tooth chuckled as Jack's eyes began to droop. "Sandy?"

Sandy nodded at her, giving her a salute as he threw dust at Jack's face. Jack fell over and was fast asleep in an instant. Tooth tucked him in, pecked him on the head and left the room, Sandy following closely behind her.

A/N: Wanted to see what the world of "ROTG" would be like if the Jack from the titanic movie ended up as Jack Frost. Of course, his name will remain "Jack Dawson" to himself and the guardians that help him along the way, but the people of our world will call him Jack Frost due to his abilities. I hope people like this cross over. Please R/R! Thank you!


End file.
